


No More

by JustSomeSmutHere



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood, Fluff, I'm not sure why I did this but it's hot, M/M, Violence, a child beat up his grandpa, it all works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere
Summary: Rick's emotional and physical abuse are hard for Morty to take and he's not gonna put up with it anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

Rick cuffed the back of Morty's head hard, so hard it made his ears ring. But instead of squealing like a bitch, as Rick always called him, Morty didn't utter a single sound. He was finally used to such abuse by now. Instead he rounded on him, ruefully rubbing at the rapidly forming bruise on his head. His eyes were full of scorn and it was at that moment that his patience began to splinter.

The old man had really gotten annoying lately, far more then was the norm, treating him like the whipping boy even more than usual and he was growing very, very tired of it.  
Rick was more cocky then ever. When Rick would deride him or make one of his cutting and completely unnecessary remarks, instead of just prompting a biting retort or dismissing him, it now made Morty seethe with irritation and even hatred for him.

“Would you STOP being such a-a fucking fuck-face for like, one single fucking sec-second? My god! Y-y-you're such a bi- a baby! It's not like you can't fix it. Shit you're Rick you can fix anything, right? Fuck OFF already Rick!”  
They certainly weren't words he'd normally say, at least not something so insulting. He knew not to push Rick too far and the remark came out way more harshly then he intended. He nervously braced himself for viscious insults and worse physical abuse.

“You know what?”  
Rick was breathless with fury. He was so angry. Why was he this angry? The kid was right, he could easily fix the tracking device but it didn't matter, the little idiot deserved what he got for being careless yet again.  
“Y-y-you are the dumbest waste of life t-t-to ever be shit out of another human being. It's amazing you can walk and talk and even breathe with your one fucking brain- the single neuron you haOOuugve in your fragile little skull. Should I check to see if little baby retard Morty still has a-a-a-a soft spot?”  
Rick grabbed Morty's poor throbbing head roughly by his hair and ran his fingers over the top of his skull, poking and prodding hard.

Morty smacked Rick's hands away vehemently and shimmied as far away from him as he could in his seat. There was a look in his eyes that Rick couldn't place but it made him feel faintly apprehensive.  
“Stop touching me you dipshit, you're always touching me. Fuck. OFF!”

The comment made Rick's brow twitch and thoughts race in his head. Was that true? What? Touching him? What the hell did that even mean? Of course he was always touching him, smacking him, grabbing him, dragging him from out of the way of stray beams of disintegrating light. What the fuck did that mean? Why that? Why now and what the hell did that MEAN?!

His face scrunched into one of disdain once again and he suddenly felt an incredible rage build in him and was alarmed when he realized he wasn't sure why. But his body reacted for him as he slammed Morty into the window of the ship with angry, strong hands that twisted into the collar of his shirt. He slapped the impudent little shit across the face hard and it was only a moment before a trickle of blood seeped from his lip.

Morty didn't even squeak, he grunted, his eyes wide and incredulous. Wrath overtook him and he screamed, going into a frenzy, clawing at Rick's face, digging furrows into his cheek.  
Shocked, Rick let go of him and Morty was on him in a flash, smashing him to the floor of the ship, surprisingly agile and Rick found his hands pinned down by Morty's knees.  
Every muscle in the kid's body screamed and burned with adrenaline.  
His fist reeled back and he slammed it into Rick's face, making him scream. He pummeled his face, bruises blossoming in real time, blood oozing from his nose and mouth.  
Rick grunted loudly and tried to turn away from Morty's punishing little fists. With a hard wriggle he freed his hands and caught his next punch expertly before grabbing his wrists so tightly, they went white beneath his slim, strong fingers.

Morty's teeth were bared menacingly, his eyes wide, pupils dilated. He hissed out breaths through his teeth, chest heaving, his features twitching with abhorrence.  
“Let. Go. So I can fucking kill you, you old piece of shit.”

Rick's eyes widened in fright for just a split-second before they hardened again and he stared back at him in disbelief, hurt and confused about how this had happened and how it had happened so quickly.  
He diffused the situation.  
“What in the EVERLOVING FUCK has gotten IN to you!?”

Morty, coming down from his adrenaline high, teeth still bared, struggled vainly against Rick's powerful grip.  
“Let. Me. Go you fuck!”  
He spat.  
Tears began to course down his cheeks as he realized what he'd done but didn't regret it.

With one hard push, Morty was smacked to the wall of the ship as Rick shoved and kicked him away, his foot connecting with his stomach.

Morty's breath wooshed out of him and his lungs convulsed, struggling to intake another breath, making him dizzy for a moment before he gasped, filling them with life-giving oxygen.

He held his stomach and growled, glaring seething hatred at the scientist.

Rick searched his features, physical and emotional pain etched into the lines of his ruined face, one of his eyes fast swelling shut as the seconds ticked by.

Tears continued to stream down Morty's face with no sign of stopping, dripping onto the hem of his shirt.  
“I wanna go home. Take me home.”  
He half sobbed, half growled.

Rick's reply came after a few more agonizing seconds, the air in the ship still electric.  
“Okay..”  
He stood and hauled the kid roughly upward Morty automatically grabbed his lapel, ready to hit him again as Rick shot a portal without looking and threw him through it.

He slid to the floor and shuddered, his breath coming in shaky heaves as he ran his hand through his hair, his palms sweaty.  
Through the searing pain, he was vaguely aware of a familiar sensation and looked down at the hard lump in his khakis.


	2. Why

Morty punched his wall a few times, the skin on his knuckles splitting to let blood drip to his carpet. The sharp and intense pain grounding him and bringing him crashing back down to earth. Tears of fury and frustration slide down his face, which stung where he'd been smacked by his grandfather.  
His face twitched and he ran to the bathroom, vomiting violently into the toilet, coughing and shaking on his knees which ached from how hard they hit the tile.  
After spitting and gagging a few more times, he wiped his mouth unintentionally with his bloodied hand and winced, the bile stinging his open wounds and he felt warm blood smear across his face. He looked down at the trembling hand that slowly seeped, dripping onto the bathroom floor and he felt woozy, gagging again into the toilet, only a bit coming up this time. He sobbed, his nose and eyes streaming.  
He got shakily to his feet and almost passed out, his vision fading into stars for a moment so that he had to lean over the sink, his whole body shivering and shaking. He turned the handle and sighed as he slid his hand into the cool water, sighing in relief, his brows knitting as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
He held it there for a bit before looking down and seeing the light red streaks swirling down the drain, the stubborn blood clinging desperately to the white porcelain before being slowly washed away.  
He thought he might be sick again until he looked up into the mirror and gagged. His face was covered in blood. The idea of what a cannibal might look like flashed in his mind. With frantic movements he threw the cold, wonderful water on his face and scrubbed at it madly despite the pain it brought. Panting slightly he looked at himself again, his face dripping, a very light stain of blood ringing his mouth that wouldn't leave no matter how much he scrubbed.  
With a careful finger he poked at the tear in his lip, hissing and wincing in pain as he touched it.  
He let out a groan, examining the light blue ring around his eye.

He delicately wrapped his hand in an ace bandage, weaving it through his fingers, little grunts of pain slipping from him.

Morty trudged from the bathroom and fell into his bed, lying on his back as he stared at the ceiling, breathing slowly and deeply, images of Rick's astonished and fearful face flitting through his mind.

He sat up suddenly and unzipped his jeans, tugging out his cock and fisting it roughly in an angry fap, grunting and sweating. He came quickly and panted in the silence of his room. He looked down at the slick, whitish sheen on his palm with a shaky breath.


	3. Forgiveness

Rick came home a few days later and Morty unfortunately ran into him in the hallway. They both caught each others' eyes before looking away and moving past one another as if the other didn't exist.

It went on like that for a few days until one night at dinner, Summer looked between them, voicing what everyone was thinking.  
“So.. Why did you beat the shit outta each other?”

Morty's eyes flicked up to meet Rick's who was staring into him, boring holes into his skull. A thrill ran through him, leaving him alarmed and confused before he looked back down, shoveling tasteless mashed potatoes into his mouth, slurring around them.  
“Because he's a fucking asshole.”

Summer blinked, her parent's staying silent, simply watching. The air in the room was tense.  
“Aaaand? Uhh I'm pretty sure everyone in the universe knows that.”

Rick just rolled his eyes, falling into an easy apathy.  
“He's just being a little bitch.”

A loud clatter of utensils filled the quiet space and Morty pushed out his chair loudly, leaving the room.

They all watched him go except for Rick, who bit into his Salisbury Steak viciously. 

 

Weeks went by without a word between them. Morty deciding to take all his meals in his room from then on, refusing to look at Rick as he passed by the dining room, the rest of his family visibly uncomfortable.

After a while things went back to normal except for the electricity that cracked in the air whenever they were in the same room.  
Meal conversations had even resumed. None of them acknowledging Rick and Morty's relationship or lack there of.

Morty had been masturbating to the thought of beating up Rick ever since that night. It felt normal after a while and it failed to disgust him anymore. I mean he had masturbated to worse things if he was being honest with himself.

Meanwhile Rick had plunged himself into as much alien genitalia as he could. Trying to completely obliterate the existence of his grandson from his mind.

It all came to a head one night when Morty made his way to the living room to watch TV and he found Rick asleep in front of the tube with his hand down his unbuckled pants.

Morty's eyes scanned him with disapproval, frustration filling him. HE wanted to watch TV. The old man wasn't even watching it. He was just asleep like the slovenly old bastard he was, hogging the couch. In Morty's way.

He wasn't sure why it was happening but his legs were carrying him to the couch despite his protesting brain and he slumped down next to him.  
Rick stirred and opened his eyes blearily, blinking a few times as he stared at the boy sitting next to him, who was pointedly ignoring him.

For some reason he swallowed and stared at the TV, both of them silent and unmoving as they watched the screen.

 

In the coming weeks, each time Morty spied Rick watching TV, he would make his way over and sit next to him. Uncomfortable air gave way to quiet acceptance with each passing session but not a word was still exchanged between them.

One night something happened. As Rick gazed glazedly at the screen, he felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. His head slowly turned to meet Morty's eyes. The expression on his face was one of disapproval and faded anger.

Rick swallowed hard. He knew exactly what Morty wanted but he found himself unable to form the words, being the stubborn man he was.  
Morty stared at him for a long time, searching his face and finding remorse and frustration. His own expression softened for a few seconds and Rick's heart skipped a beat. Morty looked away again and didn't meet his eyes again.

 

Two nights later a quiet voice rent the air. It sounded cracked and dry as if it wasn't used much for a long time.  
“I'm sorry.”

Morty's head turned sharply and lips parted. Rick was still staring at the screen. The boy stared at the slightly hollow look on his face as he focused on the screen, not really paying attention to the program.  
The kid sighed and slumped back against the couch, looking away. The reply was immediate and automatic.  
“It's okay.”  
His voice was barely above a whisper.

Rick visibly relaxed as if he was letting out a deep breath he'd been holding in for a long time.  
Then he said something, the words coming unconsciously from his mouth.  
“Do you uh.. wanna talk about it?”

Morty initially rebuffed him.  
“Talk about what?”

Rick leaned over.  
“Cmon, Morty.”

His gentle tone made Morty feel like someone was loosening a tightly wound knot in his chest. The teenager looked at him, his mouth a thin line, he looked exasperated.  
“What do you want me to say? I got tired of your shit. That's all. It was inevitable. What's there to talk about?”

Rick shook his head, repeating.  
“Cmon, Morty.”

Rage flared briefly within him.  
“What do you want, Rick? What do you want from me? It happened because of you. It was your fault. You pushed me too far and I reacted.”

“This is me Morty, that's not gonna cut it.”

Morty clenched his fists momentarily.  
“You don't respect me. I respect you so much. SO much. An-and you just treat me like I'm nothing. You insult me, you use me, and god forbid you show me any type of a-affection or... or appreciation.” 

'Appreciation' 'affection' the words rang through Rick's mind sharply and he felt a pang of fear. It was his turn to rebuff.  
“What do you want me to do, Morty? Be all sunshine and rainbows? Special grampa with ice cream and presents and smile? Give you hugs every time you pass a test and put it up on my cryo-fridge?”

“Rick-”

But he cut him off.  
“I'm not that person, Morty. I'm not that guy. I can't give you what you need.”

Morty had tears in his eyes.  
“Well why not?! Can't you just fake it for my sake?”

Rick ran a hand through his hair and sighed, closing his eyes before opening them again and looking at him tiredly.  
“What is it exactly that you want?”

“I don't know.”  
And he really didn't. He wasn't sure. It was something but he couldn't pin it down.

“Morty, I'm not gonna be what you want no matter how much you want it. I'm just not.”

“Why?”  
He said again.

Rick sighed frustratedly.  
“Because... Because..”  
Because why? There were a thousand answers but they just didn't seem good enough even if they were true.  
He put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes hard.  
Morty's hand was on his thigh, making him look up, his face blank, unsure of how to feel.

“Rick. I love you.”  
He was looking at him with that simpering starry-eyed expression that was so familiar and he still didn't know how to feel.

He rubbed his eyes again, grumbling. Something was rising slowly within him, creeping up his abdomen. This kind of blind acceptance was more then he could take.

The atmosphere had become strange. Morty's hand was still on his thigh and his skin began to tingle at the point of contact. Jesus christ.

“Can I have a hug?”  
His voice was gentle and delicate.

Rick looked at him, studying his face, his heart thumped slightly harder and he wasn't sure at all about his decision but after a moment of hesitation he opened his arms to him.  
Morty scooted over close to him and wrapped his arms around him, leaning his cheek against Rick's chest in a surprising gesture of affection. Rick felt his skin tingle with warmth that spread to his fingertips. He didn't think much of it. But all the same, the faintest of alarm bells began to go off in his head. In lieu of that it took a bit for Rick to rest his hands on his back, his finger tips caressing him tenderly, it was intended as a friendly and caring gesture. His heart beat more strongly in his chest however, chemicals working within his body, making him feel a bit weak. Which was quite conspicuous.

Before he knew it, Morty was in his lap, still hugging him close, his face pressed into his chest. He lifted his hands from his back unsure of were to put them. There was absolutely no way Morty couldn't feel his erection. He breathed deep and slow, just staring down at him. The man took in a sudden breath and let it out. Strong, comforting arms slid around Morty, squeezing tight but not too tight.  
And Rick felt electricity crackle from within his chest, a feeling flaring and spreading through it. Morty was nuzzling him.

He didn't fail to notice something poking insistently into his abdomen as soon as Morty crawled into his lap. His hand was rubbing his back again absently and he could feel little fists curl into the back of his coat as Morty squeezed tighter. The kid squirmed just slightly and Rick gasped imperceptibly as he felt the warmth poking him twitch.

This was bad. It was so bad and yet it felt so good and somehow so right.

“Morty I...”  
His words died away in his throat.

Morty leaned away, his eyes glazed and unfocused, obviously in deep content and pleasure. Rick's eyes widened as the boy's hands came up to cradle his face and a warm little mouth was pressed to his. Rick grunted almost silently and tensed up.  
His palms were sweating profusely. He reached up to tangle his hands in the kid's soft locks, tugging lightly, eliciting a tiny moan that made heat suddenly slide up from his abdomen.  
Shit.

The teenager's mouth was moving against his now and Rick responded in kind, he could hear him breathing hard through his nose, squirming in his lap. Gentle little hands were in his hair then exploring down the back of his neck.  
Rick leaned back slightly, hiking him up fully into his lap, cupping his pert bottom. He gave a few squeezes, squirming himself.  
They broke their kiss, panting softly. Rick rolled his hips up smoothly with a strained sigh and Morty huffed, feeling himself leak and strain against his shorts.  
“More.”  
He whispered desperately.

Rick let out a breathy groan and rolled his hips again, more strongly this time. Morty moaned and he could feel him grind down into him forcing out a quiet moan in answer.

Morty's hot breath was wreathing across his shoulder and neck as he panted.  
“Harder.. please..”  
He whined.

The man groaned again, his voice rising an octave as he thrust his hips up properly in a firm rhythm. He could hear Morty's breath catch with each roll of his hips.  
“Ohhh.... M-morty..”  
He was breathless.

“It's good, Rick..”  
He was panting quickly.

Rick shifted again, pressing down on his hips heavily, as he humped him, his heart beating so hard he thought it might burst.  
Morty mewled, his thighs tensing and twitching, he could feel the slick mess he was making in his underwear. He wished this could last forever, incredible pleasure radiating from his cock.  
Rick was possibly even messier, leaking copious amounts of precum, more then he had in years.

They were both breathing raggedly now and with every successive movement, Morty felt his cock twitch. He was edging now, overstimulated. His voice was getting a little louder as he made soft, continuous noises of pleasure.

Rick was no better off, throwing his head back and then nuzzling into the sweet smelling curls alternately. He was groaning insistently, cooing to him.  
“That's it baby, that's it.. Just like that.. juuust like that... Good boy.” 

Morty huffed out a whine.  
“Rrriiick.. fuuuck..”

“Ohhh say my name again baby, say it again..” He panted, not exactly sure what he was saying. Only that he needed to hear his name issued again from that sweet little mouth.

“Rrrrriiick..”  
His voice rose an octave and he squeezed his hips with his thighs for a moment.

They were both close, Rick's thrusts becoming more erratic and Morty was out of rhythm with him now.

“I'm gonna cum, Rick..” His voice was low in reverie as it lazily bubbled forth.

“Hohhh... You gonna cum for me, sweetie? You ready for it, baby?..”  
Rick cooed and sighed, his voice high and affectionate. God he was close.

“S-so close, Rick... Please let me feel it...”  
Morty whined loudly.

Rick hummed hungrily and sped up his movements a bit, his chest rising and falling more quickly, groaning. "Hmmm you wanna feel me cum for you, baby?" 

"Ohhh my god y-yes, Rick.."

Morty suddenly cried out loudly, his moans growing in pitch and volume, bliss suffusing them as he convulsed against him calling out his name over and over. After just a few more jerks of his hips Rick let out a strained whine and dipped his head into Morty's hair again as he rutted into him a good 7-8 times, grunting on the last few pushes.  
“Ohhh Morty... that's iiit, honey...”

“Rickrickrickrickriiiiick...”

The old man whimpered and squeezed him tightly, still rolling his hips slowly, sending little aftershocks through the teenager. As seconds passed, his movements grew more lazy and slow but still continued, Rick feeling like he couldn't get enough of the sensation.

Morty's breathing became more regular and deepened as he feel asleep in the scientist's arms and Rick pressed a myriad of little kisses across the top of his head.

After a few more minutes he heaved himself onto his feet, carrying his little buddy in his arms as he quietly made his way to the teen's room, closing the door behind him and locking it.

He striped the both of them, noting the sticky mess painting each of their crotches with satisfaction. Morty was dimly awake as Rick cleaned them both up, the boy whimpering from the sensitivity he was feeling after the shattering orgasm.  
Rick's arms pulled him into his hot embrace and Morty pressed his face into his chest.  
“Rick?”

“Mmm.”

“Remember when you asked me what I wanted?”

“Mm.”

“This.”

“Hmm.”

Morty's eyes drooped low. Rick was already asleep.


End file.
